Mystery Island
by MystikRvr
Summary: John's plane crashed on a mystery Island when he was on his way to Hawii.When he crashed on the island he ends up taking care of the four people that he found on the plane that wer still alive. John meets this wonderful women named Holly and they soon fin


Chapter 1  
  
John got up and looked at himself in the circle shaped mirror that was sitting on his dresser, after his long nap. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked to his kitchen. John's eyes just happened to take a quick glance at the clock that was on the microwave and noticed that he was going to be late for his plane to Hawaii. He was going to go to his brother's bachelor party. His plane left at 9:00 that night.  
  
He ran upstairs and quickly got dressed. He jumped into the shower, brushed his teeth, and grabbed his suitcase.  
  
He ran to his car and got in. He noticed that his windows had ice on them from the storm last night and the little one this morning. He grabbed the hose and quickly tried to melt off the ice, but the hose was frozen too. "Oh this is nice."  
  
He got back into his new red shiny automobile and drove off down the snowy road. He looked into his passenger mirror to get one last look at his house that he wouldn't be seeing for a week. The house was a nice brick house, with a wooden trim.  
  
He pressed the button that was for bringing down his convertible top, hoping to see better. The ice quickly faded away and his hair was whipping in the wind on the highway to the airport.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Flight 182 to Hawaii is now boarding." John got up from his seat and walked to the gate of the plane. One of the flight attendants checked him in and said, "Hope you have a nice flight. Thank you for choosing Untitled Air Lines." John just smiled and boarded his flight.  
  
He sat down in his assigned seat that was conveniently located by the emergency exit door. John felt better that he was sitting next to the door, because he was afraid of planes.  
  
John, thinking that this was going to get the whole flying thing off of his mind, he pulled out the laptop that had a DVD player installed in it, and started to play a movie. The flight attendant glanced over at him and walked to his seat. "I am sorry sir, but you can not have electronics on while we are taking off, and landing. The captain will notify you when you can turn it on and off." "Oh, I am sorry I didn't know. I'll put it away."  
  
John sat back and was rapidly taping his fingers against his laptop. The person that was sitting next to him leaned over to him and said, "First time on a plane?" "No, it's just that I get.........." John paused. "Nervous on planes." "My name is Richard. But you can call me Rich." Richard said gesturing his hand to shake John's. John smiled and shook his hand. "My name is John."  
After a while of flying, the plane started to jerk around. John gripped his seat as tight as he could, and gasped. "We are experiencing some turbulence right now. So I ask you to stay in you seats and it will be over soon." The flight attendant said over the loud speaker. Suddenly the lights that are lighting up the pathway between the seats of the plane, started to flicker. The overhead lights start to flash too. John started to panic. The flight attendant hurried to her seat and buckled herself in.  
  
John looked around at everyone with a worried face. Babies were crying from behind and in front of him. Women and there young children are holding each other tightly. Blankets and pillows are lying in the pathway from the shaking of the plane.  
  
Making a loud popping noise the oxygen masks fall out of the compartments overhead. John, not knowing what he was doing, because of the panic attack that he was experiencing, put it on upside-down. He started breathing heavy to get the oxygen as fast as it would come out. Frustrated with how the oxygen mask fit him, and how he wasn't getting any air, he yelled, "Why isn't this stupid thing working!?!" Richard reached his arm over to John's oxygen mask and fixed the right way.  
  
The plane started to rock harder. "Mommy, are we going to die?" Asked a kid behind him. John looked back. That's all he was thinking about.  
  
John looked out the small square shaped window of the plane and noticed that the ground was getting closer and closer every second. "Put on your life jackets that are located under your seat." The captain said. "Are we going to die?" John asked Richard. Richard glanced over at John and then looked ahead of him. John sat back and took a deep breath.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Plane hit the ground hard and slid about a mile, and then came to a complete stop. There was people screaming and crying. "My baby!" One lady yelled. John looked over at the lady and her baby. The baby had a gigantic gash one its head. "Mommy? Mom? Are you dead?" A kid was shaking, and yelling at her dead mom. He looked around one last time to see who was alive. He looked at Richard. "Rich..........?" Richard was badly injured. "Go on John. Don't worry about me. Save yourself." Richard said weakly.  
  
John looked out the window of the plane and noticed that they landed on an island. He got up out of his seat and lucky enough nothing was broken. He told Richard that he was going to see if he could find something to help anybody with any injuries. Richard nodded his head. John set off and he found some people to help on the way.  
  
John found the emergency case inside the back of the plane. It had medical supplies and a life raft. He grabbed some blankets and pillows and brought them by the emergency door by this seat.  
  
He went to the first class seats to see if anyone was alive. Those people were as dead as a doornail. Except one of the people that were in the first class seats. He asked her if she was okay. She said, "Oh good someone's alive" "Yeah I'm alive." John said. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the first class seats. "What is you name?" He asked her. "Holly." She answered back.  
  
When they got into the main seats, they gathered all of the live people and took them out side with blankets and pillows to sleep with.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning John noticed that there were only five people alive. Holly, Richard, and a woman named Patty, with her child Bobby. Patty looked in her mid-thirties about the age of John. She had straight shoulder length blond hair that she would pull back. Her son had dirty blond hair about to his ears. Holly was a beautiful young woman. She had long brown wavy hair and tan skin.  
  
"Hello and good morning everyone! My name is John. As you can see our plane crashed last night. You and I are the few people that are alive. Does anyone think that you have any severe injuries?" No one said anything. "Okay. Now that we got under control, I'll go look inside the plane for anything that we can use or to make a shelter."  
  
John stepped into the plane door. It smelt like a burning engine and dead remains. Everywhere he looked there was a person or a piece of the plane lying around. The plane was starting to fill up with water. He knew if he didn't get out of there soon, that he would go under with the plane.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there? Help me! Someone!" A faint voice filled the air. John stumbled over things and followed the voice. "I am here. Stay in one spot and talk a little louder so I can get you out of here." John said with a comforting tone. "Where are you? I can't see you?" "I 'm in the main seats. Where are you?" "I'm in the left side. I can hear your footsteps getting closer." The person said with an old and weak voice.  
  
John got closer to the person and noticed that it was an elderly lady. "I can see you. Just hold on I'll be right there." John reached his hand out to the woman and found that he couldn't reach her because of the seat that was lying over her. "Is it possible for you to move out from under the seat?" "I'll try." She said. "Oh! Ouch! No, I'm sorry I can't move, it hurts to much." "Okay. Let me try to move it." John tried but it wouldn't budge. "Just wait here I am going to get some help." "Okay. Just don't take to long. I don't know how much longer I can stay here."  
  
"I need some ones help....now! There is an elderly women waiting in the plane, and maybe dying in there." He said running out of the plane. Holly jumped up from the ground and yelled, "I'll help." She runs to John and they both walked onto the plane.  
  
"I think that she's this way." He told to Holly. "Is anyone here? I heard a noise," the voice says. "Yes. Hold on. I brought a friend to help me get you out. She is very nice." "What's your name kind sir?" "John." "Oh John, thank you so much for all your help. I don't know what I would do with out you. You are an angel sent from heaven." The lady said with a kind voice.  
  
John and Holly got there just in time. The lady had a relieved look on her face. "Okay Holly, you pull the right side of the seat, and I'll pull the left." John said. Holly nodded. "Ready? One, two, three." They both pulled as hard as they could and the seat lifted slowly. They put it down beside them.  
  
The lady was old with wrinkles on her face. She was a wise aged woman, who knew of many things. She was wearing a long brown dress, with jewelry on her neck and her wrist. She had a large scarf around her shoulders. She had gray hair and long fingers.  
  
John helped her up slowly. Holly ran out of the plane to alert the others that there will be someone else joining them, and to get something to keep her warm because she is wet. The old women said, "Wait! Where is my husband?" "I'm sorry but you and the others waiting outside are you only people alive. I am afraid your husband is dead." The lady burst out in tears. "Just leave me here to die!" she yelled. "I want to be with him more than anything."  
  
The old lady collapsed and wouldn't get up. "Come on. Get up everything is going to be okay." "No it's not! Do you call this okay? Hundreds of people are dead, we are in the middle of nowhere, and we are probably going to die in one day! How is that okay?" The old lady cried. John picked her up and carried her out like a baby.  
  
"What is your name?" John said to the elderly women. "My name is Maria." "That's a nice name." Maria smiled. John set her on the ocean sand. He told Holly to help out Maria. John looked around. He could see no land anywhere besides the land that he was on. He started to think, "Where are we all going to sleep? What are we going to get food? And most important where are we going to find water?"  
  
John opened the emergency box. He found a life raft. He took it out and pulled the line that made it inflate. John put Maria and Richard in it, and gave them pillow and a blanket.  
  
He told everyone that he was going to find some food. Everyone was very hungry. So John set off. Later on he found some bananas. Everyone ate a few. John gathered some for everyone to eat later.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
On the way to find food, he found a big cave that everyone could sleep in. It was an old cave by the looks of it. It had cobwebs and spiders but that could all be cleaned up.  
  
When John got back he said, "Everyone, listen up. I have an announcement to make. I have found a cave." Everybody started to talk to each other. "I know, I know, what you are all thinking. It's not that bad. Sure, it maybe has a few spider webs in it, but it is better than sleeping in the cold. And what do you think that we would do if it rained?" No one said anything. "Okay then. The cave it is." John said with enthusiasm.  
  
John turned towards Richard. He looked really bad. Worse than he was earlier when the plane crashed. Richard's face was really cold looking. His lips were purple and his eyes were really blood shot. He looked like he was really weak.  
  
John looked around at the island, and every one else that was there with him. Every one was moaning about something and complaining that they were hungry or thirsty. John realized that it was going to be more work than he thought to stay alive. He would have to pick up everybody one by one in order to get them all in the cave safely. He knew that he couldn't do that all in one day. It would tier him out too much. He would just transfer all of the weak and sick ones to the cave to stay the night, so they wouldn't get worse. And all of the others would stay on the main land.  
  
"Every one, I need your full attention!" John yelled. The people looked up, with a hopeful look on there face. "I need the people who think that they are strong enough, to help me carry the sick up this mountain." John said, pointing his finger at the tall mountain. People started to whisper. Patty said, "Do you really think that every one is going to make it up that mountain? I know for a fact that my child will not make it with out a couple brakes at the least." "And there will be brakes. We will make sure that we bring enough water for every body to drink, so there is no passing out on the way." "And where do you think that we are going to find enough water for every one?" Patty said. John's head dropped.  
  
"Hey, listen to the man!" Richard shouted in the little voice that he had. John lifted up his head and looked at Richard. John and Richard smiled at each other. "John isn't the kind of person that would let you down. I know that. I sat next to him on the plane. When our plane went down, who do you think saved me? He grabbed me and took me out of the plane. He gave me a blanket to keep me warm, and a pillow to keep me head from hurting more than it all ready did. Even though he was tiered, he went back for you all and gave you blankets and pillows. This morning he went by himself into the island's forest and picked bananas for you to eat, until his hands bled. Now do you really think that this man would let you down? Do you really think that he would lead you into a trap? Or have you sleep somewhere where he thought that it wasn't safe?" No one said anything. "No! He wouldn't. Now if you just listen to John I am sure that you will be happy." Every one looked stunned that he said that.  
  
Holly stood up and agreed to help with the sick. Patty sighed and stood up. "Good. Thank you guys for helping me. Bobby do you think that you can help carry the water up the mountain?" Bobby nodded his head. "Bobby, Patty, and Holly can you join me on finding water for the trip up the mountain?" They all agreed.  
  
They all took off in the dark forest. "We need enough for tonight and tomorrow. We will start up the mountain in the morning, and hope to get there by nightfall. With you guys helping me we will be able to go up the mountain in one trip and we will get to stay the night in the cave too."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"My feet hurt. When are we going to find some water and be able to go back to the others? I am thirsty. I can't do this much longer." "Listen Patty, We are looking for water. I know that your feet hurt. All of our feet hurt. You are going to have to tuff it up. We aren't in paradise anymore. That's not my fault." Bobby jumped in front of John. "Who do you think you are talking to my mother like that?" Bobby pushed John. "I may be only fifteen, but that doesn't mean that I can't beat you up." "Look I'm sorry that I snapped at you Patty. We will be at water soon I promise you." Bobby stepped back and glared at John.  
  
"Wow! Its beautiful." Patty said. John looked back at Patty. She was staring at a large waterfall. The water looked to clear and clean. There were flowers covering the rocks and the ivy plants hanging from the waterfall. The flowers smelt wonderful. The flowers were rich with color.  
  
Patty ran to the water and jumped in. "Come in you guys the water is fine." Bobby and Holly followed Patty and jumped in. They all laughed. "Come on in John. It's just like taking a bath in a really big bath tub." John walked up to them and splashed the water and said, "Come on you guys get out of the water. Or you can stay in and fill up the water jugs. We don't have that much time until sundown." "Oh John. You are all about work and you never have fun do you?" Said Holly. "All right you guys get out of the water and lets fill up the water jugs." John looked guilty of spoiling their fun. He slightly smiled.  
  
John tossed them the three water jugs that he was holding. They all climbed out of the water while filling up he jugs at the same time. "Oh my god!" Patty yelled while pointing at Holly's shorts, who was still in the water. John turned around to see what was wrong. "What?" Holly answered. She slowly looked down at her shorts. "Don't move." John said. He walked slowly towards Holly's direction. He looked up at Holly to see if she was panicking. "What is it?" Holly said with a shaky voice. John didn't answer. "Tell me." "I don't know yet. Just stay still and don't panic." He said getting closer to her. "Oh, great first your jungle boy and now you are the crocodile hunter looking to see what cool things are in the water." Said Patty. "Hey, you're not helping!" John said back to her. John looked at Holly. She had a worried look on her face. "I got it!" He yelled. "Now run!" He yelled at her. Holly ran out of the water as fast as she could. The snake was squirming so john held it with both hands. He quickly stepped out and threw the snake back into the water.  
  
As John came out of the water he took a look at every one. They all looked surprised that he did that. "Well we better get going, if we are going to make it back by sun down." Every one followed John back down the hill that they had to climb.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The way down was very beautiful. The hill was filled with little wild flowers, which were all different colors. Everyone was quiet on the way down.  
  
When they got back to the main land, every one looked the same except Richard. Richard looked worse than he ever did. His face was really cold looking and even starting to get purple. John knew that if he didn't have medical attention soon, he could get really sick or even die.  
  
John walked over to Richard and sat next to him. "Rich are you feeling alright?" Richard turned over and looked at John. "I am feeling fine." He told him, but John knew that Richard was lying to him. "Can you get up and walk? Is your leg broken? Or anything else?" "No. I don't think so." He said back. "Can you try and stand up for me?" Richard stood up rather well and wiped off all of the sand. He seemed fine. Maybe it was just a cold. But something seemed even more wrong than that. "Why don't we get this wet coat off you. Here you can have mine. It's warm and dry." As John helped Richard take off his coat, he saw that Richard had a cut really bad by his ribs. The cut was really big and it looked really deep. He must have gotten it when the plane went down. "Oh wow. That's a really bad cut. Does it hurt?" "To tell you the truth I didn't even know that it was there. I must have gotten it when the plane crashed. But it has gotten numb." "Here we should get something on that before it gets any worse."  
  
John reached for the medical supplies that were in a box that he found on the plane. It had an ace bandage, some gauze, Band-Aids, ointments, and other stuff that would be helpful on the island. He put an ointment that said: Liquid Band-Aid use for abrasions and cuts. John applied the Band-Aid to Richards cut, put some gauze over it more protection, and taped it down with medical tape. "Thanks. That feels much better." John helped Richard lay back down on the yellow life raft.  
  
"John." Holly said motioning to John for him to come over. John walked over to Holly. "Yes?" "I really liked what you did for Richard. That was really sweet of you." John looked over at Richard. He was lying down and was almost asleep. "Thanks." He said blushing. Holly touched his arm. There was a silence. John and Holly both looked at each other smiling. "Hey you!" John turned around and Holly dropped her arm. It was Patty. "Yeah, you! I'm thirsty. We didn't get that water for nothing did we?" John turned back around and looked at Holly. "I'm sorry. Maybe we can talk some other time." He said. "I'd like that." "Come on I can't wait all day." Yelled Patty.  
  
John walked over to Patty to bring her some water. She was sitting down on a log looking like she was a princess. John handed her some water. She gulped the whole thing down and gave him the empty glass. John stared at her. "What? Oh yeah, thanks." Patty said. John turned around and walked off. He handed every one a glass of water including himself, but left Holly for last.  
  
"Here you go. Here's some water." He said while gesturing the glass to Holly. She smiled. They walked over about one mile from the others, and sat down on a log together. "Don't you think that the others might need our help?" Holly said looking the other way where the people sat on the island. "They can wait." He said. "Now where were we?" "That silence." She said. "It's a beautiful sunset don't you think?" John said. "Yeah its great." "You don't see these very often where I live." "Oh really? Wow. I can see it from my porch. It over looks the ocean." Holly answered. "That sounds great. Where did you live?" "I used to live in Hawaii. It was great there. I used to get a smoothie every morning before I went to work at the little shack that my good friend owned down the street. They were the best in town." John smiled and scooted a little bit closer to Holly. She leaned on his shoulder. "What where you on the plane for?" "I was going to go to my brother's bachelor party." Holly looked up. "I mean not like I was going to have any fun, or pick up any one." Holly laughed. "I'm serious. Really." John said with a laugh. "Sure John. Sure." They sat there until the sky was dark. Then they walked back to the beach holding hands.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next morning Patty was complaining again. "My back hurts." John looked at Patty and said, "Patty every one's back hurts not just yours." Patty turned around and didn't say anything. John turned around and walked away. He stood on a stump and announced, "Every one listen up." Every one turned around and gave their full attention to John. "Now I am sure that you are all hungry." People talked among them selves. He continued. "Now I need some people to come with me and help me find some more food for this mornings breakfast." Bobby and Holy both raised their hands. "Any one else?" He said. "I guess I'll do it if I have to." Patty said raising her hand. "Good. Lets get going."  
  
As they traveled through the thick trees, Patty started to complain again. "My feet hurt. I feel gross. I haven't taken a shower in days." John turned around and was going to say something to Patty, but he decided to not say anything.  
  
John and the others found a berry plant that looked like blackberries, but no one could tell. "I'm not going to try it. You guys can die before I do." They all glared at Patty even her son Bobby. John looked at Bobby and Holly. They both said that they weren't going to try it either. "I'll do it." John picked a berry from the plant and slowly held it up to he mouth and took a bite. Every one stared at him for an answer. "It's a blackberry." He said with relief. They all grabbed hand fools of berries and started eating. "Okay you animals. We need to save some for the others when we get back to camp." They all gathered some berries and put them in Patty's jacket. "Great now I'm going to freeze." Said Patty. And went and found some nuts to accompany the berries for the mornings breakfast.  
  
When they got back to the main land, John saw Richard kneeling in the water. "Oh my god, he's hurt." He thought to himself. John ran out to the water. "Rich? Are you okay? What happened?" "Shhhhhhh......" Richard said to John. John stopped dead in the water. "What?" He whispered. Richard didn't say anything back to him. John felt relived that Richard wasn't hurt. "Got it" Richard pulled a fish out of the water and threw it on the land. John noticed that there was at least five fish flopping on the land. He must have run right past them when he thought that Richard was hurt. "You've been fishing while I was gone?" Richard smiled, and glanced over John's head. John looked behind him. Every one was sitting buy a big warm fire. "And you started a fire? I take it that you're feeling better?" "You know John, I knew that I couldn't just sit on that raft all day and night and let you take all the credit. When we are rescued, I can't go home telling every on that I was just lying there all of the time. I have to take some of the credit. I have to be some kind of hero or at least a help." They both laughed. "Come on Rich lets go cook those fish and eat some nuts and berries."  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next morning, John was woken up by someone walking past him. He got up and noticed that it was just Holly. He sat on the sand and watched her as she sat down on a log looking into the ocean. He got up to join her. He tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped and turned around. "Oh, its just you John." "Yeah. Sorry if I scared you. Can I sit down?" "Sure" Holly said patting the open space on the log. "As I look into the ocean and the sky I think about what I would be doing right now if the plane didn't crash." John looked into the ocean with Holly. "Yeah I bet everyone thinks about that when they are out here. I wonder that a lot." "But I couldn't imagine being on this island with no one else than you John. You have made this so much easer to every one. If it wasn't for you we would have al eaten or drank. If it wasn't for you we would all probably be dead. 


End file.
